Excalibur (weapon)
.]] The Excalibur , also called Excalbur, Xclbr, Excaliber, XCalibr, Twin Excaliburs, and Xcalibr, is a weapon in various games in the series. It is usually one of the most powerful swords, and is often associated with the Holy element. There is also a cheap imitation called the Excalipoor, which Gilgamesh often uses, and an upgrade exists in some games known as Excalibur II. Appearances Final Fantasy The Excalibur is the Knight's ultimate weapon, and the second-strongest sword by virtue of its attack power. It provides 45 Attack and 35 Accuracy. It is acquired by getting the Adamantite from the Flying Fortress and giving it to the Dwarven Smith. In all versions, the Excalibur counts as being all elements, and does extra damage to every creature type (the same way several weapons deal bonus damage to various creatures, such as the Wyrmkiller's damage bonus vs. dragons), resulting in it being slightly stronger than its already-strong statistics suggest, surpassing even the Masamune in practice. In the ''Dawn of Souls'' release and beyond, the Excalibur is no longer the ultimate knight sword, as the Ragnarok deals better damage (even after the Excalibur's bonuses factored in), and the Ultima Weapon is even stronger than that if the Knight's HP is high enough. Final Fantasy II The Excalibur is a sword passed down by the Dragoons. It provides 100 Attack, 75% Accuracy, and 16% Evasion. After returning from Castle Palamecia, the party can talk to Elina in Castle Deist and ask her about Dragoons. She will thank the party for allowing her to see Ricard one last time, and hands them the sword. In Pandaemonium, it can also be dropped by the rare Iron Giant. Final Fantasy III The Excalibur is found in the forbidden city of Eureka, guarded by the General. It gives a bonus of +5 to every stat and has an Attack of 137. Final Fantasy IV The Excalibur is one of Cecil's ultimate weapons, providing 120 Attack, 99 Accuracy, and +10 Strength. It is obtained by trading a Rat Tail, found in the Feymarch for some Adamantite in the Adamant Isle Grotto. The player must give the Adamantite and the Mythgraven Blade (also called Sword of Legend) to Kokkol at his forge in the Underworld, and he will finish making the Excalibur once the Lunar Whale has been acquired. This weapon is metallic. Final Fantasy IV: The After Years Excalibur is a high-ranked knight sword, providing 120 Attack, 50% Accuracy, +10 Strength, and is Holy-elemental. Cecil receives it after defeating the Dark Knight at the True Moon's Subterrane. It can be equipped by Cecil, Ceodore, and Kain. Final Fantasy V The Excalibur provides 110 Attack and +5 Strength. It is one of the legendary Sealed Weapons acquired in the Sealed Castle. It is the sealed greatsword, and has the element of Holy. Final Fantasy VI The Excalibur is a sword dropped by the Goddess. This Holy-elemental sword has an attack power of 217, +2 Strength and Speed, +1 Magic and Stamina, and +20% Evasion, and enables the Bushido and Runic commands. It can be equipped by Celes, Terra, Edgar, and Locke. Final Fantasy VII The Excalibur is used by Arthur, the final knight of the Knights of the Round summon. This was revealed in the Final Fantasy VII Ultimania Omega guide. Final Fantasy VIII The Excaliber is one of the weapons Gilgamesh uses when he appears in battle. The damage formula for Excaliber is:[http://www.gamefaqs.com/ps/197343-final-fantasy-viii/faqs/58936 Final Fantasy VIII Battle Mechanics FAQ] : Damage = 100 * Level / 10 + 50 + 100 : Damage = Damage * (265 - TargetSpr) / 8 : Damage = Damage * 50 / 256 Final Fantasy IX The Excalibur is one of Steiner's ultimate weapons. It provides 77 Attack, is Holy-elemental and teaches him Climhazzard. To obtain it, the player must buy the following four key items from the Treno Auction House: * Doga's Artifact * Une's Mirror * Griffin's Heart * Rat Tail And sell them to the following people in Treno: * Doga's Artifact to the Scholar in the Synthesis Shop. * Une's Mirror to the Nobleman outside the Cafe Carta. * Griffin's Heart to the Adventurer outside the Cafe Carta. * Rat Tail to the Adventurer outside the Cafe Carta. Afterward, the Magical Fingertip will appear in the Treno Auction during disc 4, and only if the player has already talked to the man in Daguerreo who requests it. The player must buy the Magical Fingertip and give it to the Old Man outside the inn in Daguerreo and he will give the party the Excalibur in exchange. If the player can get to the final area in Memoria in under 12 hours, they can find an even stronger Excalibur, the Excalibur II, the strongest weapon. Steiner has the Excalibur as an accessory to his Bring Arts figure. Final Fantasy X The Excalibur is one of Tidus's weapons obtained by customizing Break Damage Limit onto a sword. It shares its appearance with the Brotherhood. Final Fantasy XI The Excalibur is the Relic Sword available to Red Mages and Paladins who have reached level 75, and only after having completed an immensely lengthy and expensive quest. This can often take months of time, hundreds of millions of gil, and the full assistance of an entire Linkshell community to obtain difficult Dynamis drop items. With the new Magian weapon upgrade system, the attributes of the Excalibur can be raised to its level 99 Afterglow state. Though the Excalibur has the highest base damage rating of any sword, it hardly benefits the Red Mage class. Its true prowess comes in the hand of a Paladin, and is showcased in its unique Additional Effect, which takes 25% of the wielder's current HP and converts it into Slashing-type damage. This effect triggers frequently, and can make up for the absence of an entire melee front-line fighter during battle with a High Notorious Monster if the user remains engaged throughout the entire fight. Though its unique Weaponskill, Knights of Round (sic), is relatively weak, the tremendous damage incurred over time on tougher enemies give Paladins with enough money the incentive to pursue Excalibur. However, due to the excellence of the Ochain and Aegis Shields, and other damage mitigating weapons, such as the Hauteclaire, Burtgang, and Almace swords, Excalibur often ends up as second or third on a Paladin's list of expensive priorities, and therefore not nearly as many opt to make them. Final Fantasy XII }} The Excalibur is the third-strongest greatsword that has an Attack power of 128 and is of the Holy-element. All greatswords have 2.47s charge, and 1.2s action time, making them average when it comes to attacking speed It can be found in the Great Crystal. It requires the Excalibur license for 160 LP. Because the weapon is Holy-elemental, the player can boost its attack power by equipping the White Robes. In the Zodiac versions, it provides 127 Attack, 25 Evade, 35 CT, 8% combo rate, is Holy-elemental, and requires the Excalibur license for 135 LP. It can be found inside Great Crystal (Crystal Peak), where Ultima is fought, and rarely stolen from Humbaba Mistant in Trial Mode Stage 64 and from Hell Wyrm in Stage 87. It can be equipped by the Knight class. Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings The Excalibur is Basch's strongest weapon acquired after completing Mission 79: Wings of Midnight. It provides +100 Attack, +50 Magick, +60 Speed, and the additional effect of Spread Damage. It uses a generic knightsword sprite during battle. Final Fantasy XIII-2 Gilgamesh wields the Excalibur against the party in his downloadable content battle and it inflicts physical damage to one target. The sword's design is based on the Excalibur from Final Fantasy IX and the Final Fantasy XIII-2 Ultimania Omega claims Gilgamesh found it from a hidden room in Alexandria. Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII The Excalibur is a sword-type weapon for Lightning available through the Ultimate Savior downloadable style. It raises Strength and Magic by 280 points and has Precise HP Restore +1% auto-ability. ''Final Fantasy XIV Excalibur is the Zodiac Weapon for Paladins. Excalibur is acquired via the quest , by combining reagents acquired from assorted other side quests with a materia created from Curtana Nexus, the final stage of the Paladin's Relic Weapon. Excalibur can then be upgraded to Excalibur Zeta, the most powerful Paladin weapon in ''A Realm Reborn. Excalibur and Excalibur Zeta's secondary stats are determined by what the player chose to imbue in their Curtana in the process of upgrading it to Curtana Novus, and can be redone by acquiring and imbuing a new Sphere Scroll: Curtana from Hubairtin in Central Thanalan and presenting it to Jalzahn Daemir in the North Shroud. Final Fantasy Tactics The Excalibur is Orlandeau's initial weapon. It boosts Holy-elemental attacks and has Auto-Haste. It can also be found in the fifth floor of the Midlight's Deep with the Treasure Hunter ability. It can also be obtained via Rendezvous. The Excalibur can be duplicated with the Weapon duplication bug in the PS version. Final Fantasy Tactics Advance The Excalibur is a knight sword infused with the Holy element. It teaches Holy Blade to Paladins. It can also be stolen from Llednar Twem in the final battle with him before he is gone for good. It provides +47 to Attack, +2 to Magic Power, and +1 to Speed. Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift The Excalibur is a holy knight sword, providing +48 Attack, +1 Speed, +4 Evasion, +2 Magick, and makes the wielder immune to the Holy element. It teaches Holy Blade to Paladins. It can be bought for 5,680 gil in the shop after creating it in the Bazaar after using a High Arcana, Mysidia Alloy, and Crusader Tonic. Final Fantasy Tactics S Final Fantasy Type-0 The Twin Excaliburs are Machina Kunagiri's ultimate weapon. They provide 75 Attack Power and can be obtained by defeating the eight-armed Gilgamesh with Machina. They sell for 1 gil. In the PSP version they can also be obtained by exchanging for 15 tickets on the Square Enix Members site. Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles The Excalibur is a weapon that a Clavat can wield. It can be forged with the Legendary Weapon scroll along with the materials Alloy, Orichalcum, and Ancient Potion. Its Focus Attack is Soul Shot, consisting on launching a large energy blast from the tip of the sword, exploding on impact dealing heavy damage at long range. Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Ring of Fates Excalibur can be equipped by Clavats, and its scroll is Conqueror Weapon. It provides +170 Attack. The bonus ability of the weapon is to regenerate HP time by time per attacking the monster using the weapon. Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Echoes of Time Excalibur is a high-ranked sword that can be used by all races. It provides 122 Attack at level 1 and 167 attack at level 30, +5 to Stun, has one empty slot, and comes with the ability Black Mage Wisdom 1. It can be obtained from the Mimic at the Gate (Hard and Very Hard mode), and then created for 1,620 gil by using an Adamantite, Orichalcum x3, and Ebonite. When turned into a jewel, a level 3-9 Excalibur makes an Ebonite, level 10-19 makes a Berserk Eye, and level 20-30 makes a Citrine. Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: The Crystal Bearers The Excalibur cannot be equipped by the player. Instead, when found, the Excalibur can be used as a Field item to grab and use against monsters temporarily. Final Fantasy Mystic Quest The Excalibur is Benjamin's strongest weapon, and the last weapon to be found. It is found in Pazuzu's Tower and has a base Battle power of 125. It increases Speed by 5. Final Fantasy Adventure The XCalibr is Sumo's strongest weapon. It has an attack power of 85 and cannot be sold. It is automatically obtained near the end of the final dungeon, making that location the only place it can be used. In the remakes and sequels, the sword was dubbed the "The Sword of Mana" and the remake is named after the blade. The Final Fantasy Legend Xclbr has a sword icon before its name. It can be found inside the Tower on the 21st floor after beating Su-Zaku. It has 50 uses, and the damage formula for Xclbr is based on Strength. This weapon attacks a group of enemies, and the player can recharge the weapon's uses with Arcanes. Final Fantasy Legend II XCalibr has a sword icon before its name and can be found in the final dungeon. It has unlimited uses, it also increases a Robot's HP by 144 and increases their Str by 32. The damage formula for XCalibr is equal to 1050 points of damage + 15 x(Str - 70) if Str > 70. The sword is Long Range, attacks one group, and never misses. Final Fantasy Legend III Xcalibr has a Mystic Sword icon before its name. It is pulled out from the stone by Faye. It is the strongest of the four Mystic Swords with an attack power of 170 and gives 150 HP to Cyborgs and the second most powerful weapon overall, after the Defense sword. It deals Mystic-elemental damage which causes extra damage to bosses and does not cause physical damage, avoiding late-game resistances. Despite its power, it is the only mandatory Mystic Sword, as it must be shown to King Clamin to gain access to the Underworld. It can also be used to convince Masa to join the crew of the Talon. Final Fantasy: The 4 Heroes of Light Excalibur is the strongest sword with an attack of 20. It can be randomly found in the chest on the 90F inside Moonsand Ruins, Holy Tree Tower, Mysterious Lighthouse, and Trial Tower. The design of Excalibur is identical to the Onion Sword from the 3D version of Final Fantasy IV. Bravely Default Excalibur is a sword that provides 39 P.ATK, 90 Aim, and deals Light-elemental damage. It can be found in the Eternian Central Command or stolen from Braev the Templar (Ch. 5 onwards). Bravely Second: End Layer Excalibur is a greatsword that provides 48 P.ATK, 85 Aim, and deals 50% more damage to dragonkind. It can be found in the Geneolgia Crypts. Final Fantasy Dimensions Excalibur is a holy sword equippable by Jobless and Paladin classes. It provides 108 Attack Power and 20 Hit Rate, is Holy-elemental, gives Strength +4 and Wisdom +3, and is effective against the undead. In the last part of Chapter 4 (World of Nil/The Void), the party must fight a boss to restore Castle Burtgang. When coming back from the boss, the party must talk to the ghost of the King of Burtgang sitting in the throne room twice to activate the cutscene that will convert Galantine to Excalibur. If the party leaves the room without doing this, the castle's ghosts disappear and the party can never get Excalibur. Final Fantasy Dimensions II Dissidia Final Fantasy The Excalibur is a level 99 sword and one of the three strongest swords. It increases Attack by 67 and increases base Bravery by 50% at the start of a battle. The Excalibur II also appears as a Level 99 sword and grants double EXP as well as +67 Attack. Gilgamesh appears as a summon and can use Excalibur as his ability. When summoned, he will use either Excalipoor or Excalibur. Excalipoor reduces the player's Bravery to one, but if he uses Excalibur, the player's Bravery is tripled. Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy Excalibur appears as one of Gilgamesh's eight weapons, used randomly when he attacks and in his EX Mode. When used, it doubles the Bravery damage done by Gilgamesh's attacks. In Gilgamesh's EX Burst, Strongest sword, the Excalibur rotates surrounded by seven Excalipoors, and the player must pick the Excalibur to execute the burst perfectly, Gilgamesh performing a series of four powerful attacks and ending the EX Burst with Ultimate Illusion. Gilgamesh also reappears as a summon and operates in the same manner, meaning Excalibur can be the ability he uses when summoned. Dissidia Final Fantasy NT The Excalibur is one of Ramza's unlockable weapons, and is inspired by the weapon's appearance in Final Fantasy Tactics. It can only be obtained as paid DLC from the PlayStation Store. Equipping it offers no advantages or disadvantages. Theatrhythm Final Fantasy Curtain Call Cidolfus Orlandeau wields the Final Fantasy XII version of the Excalibur on his character model. In addition, Excalibur appears as Arthur's weapon during Knights of the Round's summon sequence in Battle Music Sequences. Pictlogica Final Fantasy ''Pictlogica Final Fantasy ≒ ''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade The Excalibur is available as a weapon, obtainable through an event battle with Gilgamesh. Final Fantasy All the Bravest Excalibur grants +10 to Attack. It can be equipped by Knight, Mystic Knight, Cecil, Bartz, Cloud, Squall, Seifer, Steiner, and Vaan. Final Fantasy Record Keeper Final Fantasy Explorers Final Fantasy Brave Exvius Excalibur is a great sword that provides 120 ATK. It is obtained as Cecil's Trust Master. Excalibur (Type-0) is a sword that provides 163 ATK and the passive Dual Wield. It is obtained as Machina's STMR. Excalibur (FFBE) is a great sword that provides 160 ATK, has a damage range of 100-160%, +50% Accuracy, is two-handed, and is Light-elemental. It obtained from the Parameter Quests by completing a quest with an unit (excluding Guests) with an ATK stat of 2,650 or more. ''War of the Visions: Final Fantasy Brave Exvius Mobius Final Fantasy Non-''Final Fantasy guest appearances Ehrgeiz: God Bless the Ring The Excalibur is a 2-handed sword within the Forsaken Dungeon. It provides 80 Weapon Atk, 10 Durability, +5% MAX HP, -3 Speed, and -1 Consumption Rate. Only Masuda Koji can equip this weapon. Blood of Bahamut Excalibur is a greatsword that can be equipped by Ibuki. Gallery Excalibur FFIII Art.png|Original art from Final Fantasy and Final Fantasy III. FF1-NES-Xcalbur.png|''Final Fantasy'' (NES). FF1-GBA-Excalibur.png|''Final Fantasy'' (PS/GBA). Excalibur.png|''Final Fantasy'' (PSP). FFI Excalibur WM GBA.png|Excalibur being made in Final Fantasy (GBA). FFI PSP Excalibur Field.png|Excalibur being made in Final Fantasy (PSP). FFII NES Excalibur.png|''Final Fantasy II'' (NES). FFII GBA Excalibur.png|''Final Fantasy II'' (PS). FFII Excalibur GBA.png|''Final Fantasy II'' (GBA). FFII PSP Excalibur.png|''Final Fantasy II'' (PSP). FFIII NES Excalibur.png|''Final Fantasy III'' (NES). FFIII NES Excalibur Field Sprite.png|Field sprite from Final Fantasy III (NES). FFIIIDS Excalibur.png|Excalibur in Final Fantasy III (DS). FF4-LegendSword.png|''Final Fantasy IV'' (GBA). FF4-Excalibur-DS.png|''Final Fantasy IV'' (DS). FF4PSP Weapon Excalibur.png|''Final Fantasy IV: The Complete Collection. Excalibur.jpg|Artwork from ''Final Fantasy V. FF5-Excalibur-Field.png|Field sprite in Final Fantasy V (GBA). FFV Excalibur Field Sprite iOS.png|Field sprite in Final Fantasy V (iOS). Broadsword - FF5.png|''Final Fantasy V'' (GBA). Excalibur - FF6.png|''Final Fantasy VI'' (SNES). FFVII KOTR Arthur Art.jpg|Concept art of Arthur and Excalibur in Final Fantasy VII. Gilgamesh Swords FFVIII Art.jpg|The weapons used by Gilgamesh in Final Fantasy VIII. Excalibur FFIX Art.jpg|Concept art from Final Fantasy IX. Excalibur alt FFIX Art .jpg|Alternate concept art from Final Fantasy IX. Excalibur-ffix-knightsword.png|''Final Fantasy IX. Stener and Vivi FFIX Bring Arts.jpg|''Final Fantasy IX Bring Arts figure. FFX Weapon - Brotherhood.png|''Final Fantasy X. FFXI Excalibur.png|Final Fantasy XI. Excalibur-ffxii.png|Final Fantasy XII. Excalibur ffxii.jpg|Final Fantasy XII. FFXIIRW - Generic Knightsword Sprite.png|Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings. Excalibur-artwork-ffxiii-2.png|Final Fantasy XIII-2. LRFFXIII Excalibur.png|Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII. FFXIV Excalibur Icon.png|Final Fantasy XIV. FFT Excalibur.gif|Final Fantasy Tactics. FFTA Excalibur.PNG|Final Fantasy Tactics Advance. Excalibur FFTA2.png|Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift. FFA Sword Weapon.png|In-game sprite in ''Final Fantasy Adventure. FFLII Sword In-battle Sprite.png|''Final Fantasy Legend II. FFLIII Sword In-battle Sprite.png|Final Fantasy Legend III. FFLIII Xcalibr in the Stone.png|Xcalibr in the stone in ''Final Fantasy Legend III. Ffcc_artwork_excalibur.jpg|''Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles. RoF Excalibur.png|Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Ring of Fates. EoT Excalibur.png|Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Echoes of Time. Excalibur Crystal Bearers.jpg| ''Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: The Crystal Bearers. MQExcalibur.PNG|''Final Fantasy Mystic Quest. FFMQ Excalibur Artwork.jpg|Artwork in ''Final Fantasy Mystic Quest. FF4HoL Exaclibur.png|''Final Fantasy: The 4 Heroes of Light. BD Excalibur.png|Bravely Default. ExcaliberBS.jpg|Bravely Second: End Layer. FFD Excalibur.png|Final Fantasy Dimensions. FFLII Excalibur.png|Final Fantasy Dimensions II. Manikin-Excalibur.png|Crystal Excalibur used by manikins in ''Dissidia 012. D012-Excalibur Art.PNG|Concept art of Excalibur in Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy. DFFNT Lightning's Excalibur.png|''Dissidia Final Fantasy NT'' (Lightning). Ramza's Excalibur.jpg|''Dissidia Final Fantasy NT'' (Ramza) Theatrhythm CC Orlandeau.png|''Theatrhythm Final Fantasy Curtain Call. PFF Excalibur Icon.png|Icon in ''Pictlogica Final Fantasy. PFF Excalibur FFV.png|Sprite in Pictlogica Final Fantasy. FFAB Excalibur FFVIII SSR.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SSR) FFVIII. FFAB Excalibur SSR.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SSR) DFF. FFAB Excalibur FFVIII SSR+.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SSR+) FFVIII. FFAB Excalibur SSR+.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SSR+) DFF. FFAB Excalibur FFIV UR.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (UR) FFIV. FFAB Excalibur FFV UR.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (UR) FFV. FFAB Excalibur DFF UR.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (UR) DFF. FFAB Excalibur FFIV UR+.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (UR+) FFIV. FFAB Excalibur FFX UR+.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (UR+) FFX. FFAB Excalibur FFX CR.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (CR) FFX. Excalibur ATB.png|''Final Fantasy All the Bravest. FFRK Excalibur FFI.png|Final Fantasy Record Keeper'' FFI. FFRK Excalibur FFXII.png|''Final Fantasy Record Keeper'' FFXII. FFRK Excalibur FFIV Sprite.png|Sprite in Final Fantasy Record Keeper FFIV. FFRK Excalibur FFV Sprite.png|Sprite in Final Fantasy Record Keeper FFV. FFBE Excalibur.png|''Final Fantasy Brave Exvius'' (FFIV). FFBE Excalibur Type-0.png|''Final Fantasy Brave Exvius'' (Type-0). FFBE Excalibur DFF Sprite.png|Excalibur as seen as part of ★4 Cecil's sprite in Final Fantasy Brave Exvius. MFF Excalibur.jpg|''Mobius Final Fantasy. Ehrgeiz Excalibur.png|Ehrgeiz: God Bless the Ring. Avatar Excalibur.png|Square Enix Members avatar. Etymology References it:Excalibur pt-br:Excalibur Category:Holy Swords Category:Greatswords Category:Signature weapons